Game of Roommates
by ilovemysistersofie
Summary: A modern AU where Robb, Jon, Daenerys, and Gendry are college roommates. Pairings include Gendry/Arya, Daenerys/Drogo, Robb/Jeyne, and Jon/Ygritte
1. Chapter 1

Jon and Robb were sitting on the couch watching TV when Daenerys walked into their apartment. She sighed.

"Did you guys do anything while I was at class?" she asked. They shook their heads, not taking their eyes off the TV. Dany groaned. "You do realize that we're having a party in less than two hours and this place is a mess, right?"

Jon shrugged. "Who cares? Why should we clean up if the place is going to be completely trashed tomorrow?"

"Well would it kill you to at least pick up your socks and underwear?" Dany said as she sidestepped a dirty shirt lying on the floor.

"It might," Robb said and Jon laughed.

Annoyed, Dany turned off the TV and yelled at them, "I want you guys to get your lazy asses off the couch and clean this apartment until it's spotless, are we clear?"

Jon and Robb raised their eyebrows. "Are you really expecting _us_ to make this place spotless in less than _two hours_?" Robb asked incredulously.

"Well, as spotless as you two morons can manage," Dany said. Jon and Robb groaned but got up. They cleaned tirelessly for the next two hours, preparing for their friend Gendry's surprise birthday party. An hour later, most of the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing.

Jon was flirting with some girl that Dany knew when Robb rushed over to him.

"Quentyn texted me and said that they just got here and they'd be up soon, so we should probably start hiding now," Robb said in a hurried voice.

"Got it," Jon said, and then he stood up and shouted over the crowd, "Hey! Gendry is coming up _right now_ so everyone find a hiding spot!" There was a lot of commotion as everyone rushed to find a place to hide. Jon flipped the light switch and crouched in the corner, waiting for the door to open.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened, Jon turned on the lights, and everyone shouted, "Surprise!" Gendry jumped, taken aback, and then laughed when he realized what this was.

"Holy shit," he still in shock, "I honestly did not see this coming."

"Well that's kind of the point of a _surprise_ party," Robb said laughing.

A half an hour later, Dany brought out the cake and they all sang happy birthday to Gendry and he blew out 19 of the 21 candles on the first try. After cake, and his first beer as a legal drinker, Gendry found Arya Stark, Robb's younger sister, sitting by herself in a corner.

"Hey," he said as he walked towards her.

"Hey," Arya looked and smiled, "happy birthday."

"Thanks," Gendry said and sat down next to her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," she said sounding a bit worn-out, "but I think I'm going to head out soon."

"What? Why?" Gendry was confused as to why he was disappointed to hear that Arya was leaving. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. She was his best friend's little sister, he couldn't have a crush on her. That would be weird. Plus, if Robb found out he had a crush on Arya, which he didn't, what would he even say?

"It's just that I don't really know anybody here," Arya said looking at her feet.

"Well you know Robb, Jon, Dany, and me."

"Yeah, but Robb and Jon are hanging out with their friends and I wouldn't feel very welcome, and I guess I could hang with Dany but I rarely have any idea what she's talking about most of the time."

Gendry laughed. Because Daenerys was a political science major she often talked about a lot of issues that no one had ever heard of let alone cared about. She also liked to get into huge debates and if you really didn't know what you were talking about, then you were in big trouble. So when Arya said that she didn't like talking to Dany, Gendry completely understood where she was coming from.

"I get it," he said reassuringly, "but you know me."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to keep you from your guests."

"It's okay, Jon and Robb seem to be keeping them pretty entertained." Gendry and Arya looked to the center of the room where Jon and Robb were playing some kind of drinking game. "So I guess I could hang with you for a while."

"Okay, that's cool," Arya looked down at her feet again.

"So," Gendry said, uncomfortably trying to start a conversation with her, "how do you like college so far?"

"It's okay," she shrugged, "I like my classes I just haven't made a lot of friends."

"That sucks," he said awkwardly. Normally, he wouldn't have this much trouble striking up a conversation with someone; he like to pride himself on being a very friendly person and a good conversationalist. So it was odd to him that he was having such a hard time speaking to this girl.

"Well I've made a couple of friends," Arya said. "There's a couple of girls from some of my classes, and there's my roommate, we hang out together sometimes, and there's also…" she trailed off.

"And there's who?" Gendry that Arya didn't really want to talk about it, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"This guy in my English class," she smiled shyly and her face began to turn red. "His name is Jaqen. He and I hang out a lot and I…um…I kind of like him."

Gendry felt his heart drop. _Wait a minute, _he thought, _why am I sad about that? It's not like I like her or anything. Right?_

"So does he, uh, does he like you back?" Gendry said, trying to sound nonchalant but he ended up sounding a little jealous instead.

Arya laughed awkwardly. "I don't know, I mean we haven't really hung out all that much, so he probably doesn't even think about me in that way."

"Oh, that's too bad," Gendry tried to hide his joy. Maybe it was because of all the beer he had, but he seriously thought that he was starting to develop a crush on Arya.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Arya raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

Gendry shifted awkwardly in his seat. "You're my best friend's little sister, I need to know how you're doing…for Robb." He winced at how lame he sounded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to know about my love life."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"I wanted to see what you would do!" The statement was almost a shout. A couple of heads turned and looked at them for a moment, then went back to watching Jon and Robb and their drunken shenanigans.

"What do you mean you wanted to see what I would do?" Gendry was confused. Did Arya Stark have a crush on him?

"I mean, I just," Arya let out a breath and then said quickly, "I wanted to see how you would react to me saying I liked someone. I gotta go." She started to stand up flustered, but Gendry grabbed her arm.

"What kind of reaction were you expecting?" Gendry felt his heart start to beat faster. If he didn't know if he had a crush on Arya before he definitely did now.

"I was hoping for you to kiss me." Arya grabbed the back of his neck and forcefully, but sweetly, kissed him. After about ten seconds, Gendry reluctantly released.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he said.

"No, but you'll be."

Gendry laughed as Arya pulled him into the nearest bedroom.

Arya pulled Gendry by the neck of his shirt and onto the double bed that was pushed against the farthest wall in the small bedroom. Gendry kneeled over Arya unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her lacy pink bra and brushing soft kisses against her neck and chest. Arya quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling it over his head. Once it was off and discarded on the floor next to the bed Gendry leaned down to Arya and they began to kiss passionately.

Gendry broke the kiss, but only to quickly unbutton and remove his jeans and hastily planted his mouth back on Arya's, who grabbed him by the back of the neck, lifting her body into his.

Trying not to break the kiss Arya let go of Gendry and began to clumsily unbutton her pants. When Gendry noticed what she was doing he swiftly let go of her and moved his hands down to finish the job for her.

Soon Gendry was working off Arya's panties, while placing wet kisses down her stomach.

Once Arya's panties were off, Gendry returned to fervently kissing her sweet, smooth lips. Suddenly he felt himself being flipped onto his back. Now Arya was kneeling over him, placing rough kisses on his neck.

She removed his boxers and took his erection in her hand before slowly placing her mouth on the tip and working her tongue around it. Gendry involuntarily let out a moan at the pleasure.

Not one to let someone else take control, though, Gendry wrapped his arms around Arya and this time flipped her onto her back. He laughed and began to kiss her neck before looking up to see her face and realize she was having none of it. And before he knew it she was back on top of him. He had no time to protest, though, Arya had begun to guide his penis and his was overcome with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was on his last glass of beer. As he brought the drink to his mouth he glanced at Robb and saw him quickly grab his last glass. Jon finished his beer and slammed the empty glass down on the table.

"Victory!" Jon shouted. Robb banged his half-full glass on the table in anger.

"Dammit Jon!" Robb yelled. "I demand a rematch!"

Jon laughed. "We've had five rematches already, give it a rest and just admit that I'm a better drinker than you."

"Never," Robb said amused, "but you're right, we should stop before we get too wasted."

"_Before_ we get too wasted? I think we're already pretty fucking wasted."

They started laughing but stopped when they saw the look on Dany's face.

"Haha very funny," she said seriously, "but we'll see who's laughing tomorrow when you're puking all over the place."

"We will because you're gonna be the one cleaning it up," Robb said. Dany rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Hey," Jon said suddenly, "where's the birthday boy?"

"Hey!" Robb shouted for everyone's attention. "Do any of you know where the fuck Gendry is?"

"I think I saw him go into that room with some girl," Quentyn said, pointing to a closed door in the far left corner of the room.

"The bastard is using my room to fuck some girl!" Jon said offended.

"Who the fuck cares? He's getting birthday sex, good for him!"

"I wonder who's in there with him."

"Wanna go in and see?"

"And interrupt them?" Jon acted as if this was the worst thing in the world then smiled and said, "Let's do it."

They headed toward Jon's bedroom but were stopped before they got there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daenerys hissed.

"Relax," Robb said, "we just wanted to see who Gendry's fucking."

"Um, don't you think that's a little private?" she inquired.

"Nah," Jon said, "he'd totally do the same to us."

"I don't know," Quentyn said, quickly joining the conversation, "Gendry's too nice to do that. I'm sure he'd respect _your _privacy."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think it was you in there fucking Gendry," Jon teased him.

Quentyn opened his mouth to protest but Daenerys cut him off.

"Seriously you guys," she said sternly, "just leave Gendry alone. Quentyn's right, he would respect your privacy. And how do even know he's having sex?"

"Because he wouldn't go into a bedroom alone with a girl and not bang her," Robb said. "We taught him better than that."

Jon and Quentyn started laughing as Daenerys said, "Well I don't give a fuck about what he's doing in there, but he obviously wants his privacy so just leave him alone. I'm sure he'll tell us in the morning." She gave them one last warning look and then left them.

Jon, Robb, and Quentyn all stared at each other, wondering what to do. After a few awkward moments, Quentyn finally broke the silence.

"You know what, it's getting pretty late and I have an exam in the morning so I should probably leave, I'll see you guys later," he said as he hastily left.

"So what should we do now?" Jon asked.

"I think we should still interrupt Gendry," Robb said mischievously.

"But that would be bad," Jon said sarcastically.

"C'mon you know you want to," Robb sing-songed. Jon laughed and they made their way to the closed room, watching for Daenerys. When they reached the closed door, Robb silently counted to three on his fingers and then threw the door open. Gendry's surprised face was priceless and Robb would have laughed at him if it hadn't been for the girl in bed with him: his younger sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! This is the very first fanfic I've ever written so they really mean a lot to me. There were a couple of questions about Robb, Jon, and Arya's relationship. Robb and Arya are brother and sister but Jon is not related to them in any way, he's just Robb's best friend. Sorry I wasn't more clear about that. And I'm thinking about adding some of the other Starks in other chapters and Jon isn't related to any of them either. So I hope that's all clear now! I'm sorry about the shortness of the last chapter and this chapter; hopefully the next ones will be longer. Also, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

Everybody stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time even though it was only a few seconds. Gendry was the first to break the silence.

"Look, Robb, I can explain," he said, getting up from the bed and walking towards Robb. "I'm so sorry-"

Robb punched Gendry in the face before he had a chance to finish.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, sleeping with my sister?" Robb yelled at Gendry, who was on the ground holding his hand over his nose.

Jon pulled Robb back. "Holy shit Robb, calm the fuck down!"

Robb pushed Jon away from him. "I will not 'calm the fuck down'! The bastard slept with my sister!"

"Well maybe you should hear what she has to say!" Robb and Jon looked at Arya. She was on the ground next to Gendry, helping him sit up.

"Well what do you have to say?" Robb asked her angrily.

"I think his nose is broken," she said.

Robb let out an exasperated sigh. "Arya I'm serious."

"So am I."

"What the hell is going on here?" Daenerys stormed into the room irritably. She took in the scene around her; Arya and Gendry were on the ground, Gendry holding his hands up to his nose, Robb was standing before them, furious, and Jon was near the doorway, trying his best to hold back a smile.

"We walked in on Arya and Gendry fucking," Jon said, no longer trying to hide the smile.

"We were not doing anything when you walked in!" Gendry yelled.

"I told you guys to stay out of his business!" Daenerys shrieked. She took a deep breath and continued calmly, "Jon come with me, I think we should let Robb, Arya, and Gendry work this out on their own."

"Nah, I'm good," Jon smirked.

"Yeah well I'm not, come on," Daenerys pulled Jon out of the room and shut the door.

After they left Gendry stood up and said to Robb, "Look I know that what I did wasn't cool."

"You think?" Robb said harshly.

Gendry looked down at his feet. "But I'm not sorry about what I did."

Robb angry stare made Gendry so uncomfortable that he had to look away. He was about to continue but Arya cut him off.

"Robb, I don't know why you're so angry," she said bitterly. "I mean, it's my life, I'm allowed to fuck who ever I want to fuck, so you just need to back off."

"I know it's your life and I try my best to respect that," Robb seemed less angry now, "it's just that you're my little sister and I feel like I need to protect you."

"Yeah, but I'm 18 now, I capable of taking care of myself and if I want to sleep with Gendry then I'm going to sleep with him and you can't stop me."

Robb looked down and said nothing. After a few moments, Gendry spoke up.

"I'll take you home now Arya."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

Gendry took Arya's hand and they made their way out of the room, Arya glaring at Robb as they went. After a couple of minutes, when he was sure they had left, Robb went back into the living room and found Jon and Dany standing on the other side of the room. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Arya's like my little sister so I don't see how it's none of my business!" Jon was yelling when Robb came over.

"Because she's not actually your sister and I think this is a family issue so-" Daenerys stopped abruptly when she saw Robb. "Oh, hi Robb."

"Hey," Robb said gloomily.

"Where's Arya and Gendry?" Jon looked around the room, not noticing the despair in Robb's voice.

"Gendry took her home," Robb looked at his feet.

"Is everything okay?" Daenerys asked worriedly. "You don't sound very happy."

"It's just," Robb took a deep breath, "she's my little sister and Gendry's my best friend and now they're hooking up and it doesn't make sense you know?" Jon and Dany stared at him, not really understanding what he was getting at. Robb sighed. "I wouldn't expect either of you to understand since you don't have younger siblings. Anyway, I'm tired and I'm not really in the party mood anymore so I'm just going to go to bed. 'Night guys." Robb turned and went into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Poor guy," Jon said after Robb was gone.

"I know," Dany said, "I wish we understood what he was going through so we knew how to cheer him up you know?"

Jon thought for a moment. "Actually, I know how we can cheer him up."

Dany raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"We gotta get him a girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy and haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I have a lot going on this week too so I can't promise anything. Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they all mean so much to me!**

Chapter 4

The next day Jon woke up feeling like shit. He had a terrible headache and he felt like throwing up. With a hangover like this he knew he had drunk a little too much the night before. He hurried out of his room and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, bumping into Dany on the way. As he shut the door behind him Daenerys groaned. Every time they had a party or went to one she would warn him about how he would feel the next day if he drank too much, yet he always did. She went to her laptop and turned on Pandora so she wouldn't have to listen to Jon puking his guts out while she cleaned. She started singing as she picked up some empty cups and beer bottles.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell-you don't know-oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful! If only you-"

"Turn that shit off or I swear I will fucking kill you," Robb came out of his room looking like he hadn't slept at all. Dany paused the music.

"You look like shit," she said plainly.

"I feel like shit," he rubbed the back of his head and fell back onto the couch.

"Did you have a rough night?" Dany said as she wiped the coffee table.

"What do you think?" Robb said exasperated. "By the way, did Gendry ever come back last night?"

"Not that I know of," she gave him an apologetic look, "and I stayed up until the last guest left which would have been around four A.M. So, I don't think he came back, sorry."

Robb leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Daenerys continued to clean until Jon came out of the bathroom five minutes later. He pointed to the washcloth Dany had in her hand.

"You may need that for when you clean in there," he said sinking onto the couch next to Robb.

Dany threw the dirty rag at him. "How about you clean up after yourself instead."

"No, I couldn't possibly take that honor away from you," Jon protested.

"Oh no, that's okay Jon, really, I don't mind," she picked up a couple of empty chip bags. "I bestow the honor of cleaning the bathroom onto you."

"Are you sure?" Jon held the cloth out to Dany. "It's just you do it so well and I don't think that I could ever be as good as you."

"Aw, that's so kind of you to say, but I think you could be as good as me if you just applied yourself."

Robb laughed weakly. "Give it up Jon, she's going to make you do it no matter what you say." Jon grumbled as he got up and went back into the bathroom. Dany turned to Robb.

"What? You don't feel like throwing up?" she asked.

"I threw up in bed as soon as I woke up," he admitted, "so I should be good for a little while. I just have an awful headache and I'm really dehydrated."

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Dany went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and screamed. Gendry was laying on the floor of the kitchen-and he was completely naked.

"Oh my God!" she gasped when she saw him.

"What's going on in-" Robb stopped when he saw what Daenerys had screamed at. Gendry looked up at them bewildered.

"What the fuck?" he muttered as he sat up.

"What's going on?" Jon ran into the kitchen to see what was happening. He hooted with laughter when he saw Gendry. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked still snickering.

"I don't really know…" Gendry put his hand to the top of his head and squeezed his eyes shut, like he was in pain.

Dany knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I've got a massive headache," he said quietly.

"I'll get you some aspirin," Dany got up and left the kitchen. When she was gone Robb sat down next to Gendry.

"Look, about last night, I overreacted and-"

Gendry cut him off. "What are you talking about?"

Robb stared at him confused. "What do you mean what am I talking about? Don't you remember what happened?"

Gendry shook his head. "I don't remember _anything_ from last night."

Dany came back in then and handed Gendry a pill and a water bottle. "So I was going to go to the library to return a few books today, do any of you want to come with?"

* * *

About an hour later, Daenerys, Robb, and Gendry were sitting at a table in the middle of the library reading while Jon wandered around the library. He occasionally picked up a book and glanced at the cover before putting it back on the shelf.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Jon turned around, expecting it to be Dany, but instead found himself face-to-face with a girl he had never seen before. She had short, wild, fiery red hair and looked to be around Jon's age.

"I have, but I think that covers say a lot about a book," Jon replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't say _everything_ about the book. Why don't you try reading the back cover for a change? Or can you not read?"

Jon scoffed. "Of course I can read, it's just I've already read all these books."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Really? You've read every single book in the library?" Jon smiled and nodded. "Sorry, but I'm finding it just a _little _hard to believe you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I only of one other person who can read that much and that's me."

Jon laughed as quietly as possible. "So you think you're better than me?"

The girl smiled. "Oh, I _know _I'm better than you."

"You don't even know me!"

"What makes you think that I want to know you?" She smirked.

"Well I'm going to tell you my name anyway," he held out his hand. "I'm Jon Snow."

"Ygritte," she shook his hand.

"What no last name?"

"I just met you, how do I know that you're not a serial killer?"

Jon chuckled. "So Ygritte, how you would you feel about going to dinner with me?"

"Where did that come from, we were just insulting each other a second ago!" Jon shrugged and she laughed. "Oh, you really know nothing, do you Jon Snow?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure, why not?" she pulled out a notebook and pen from the bag hanging on her shoulder. "Here's my number, call me maybe?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Once again I am so terribly sorry for not updating this chapter faster. I have been so busy with my school musical and I just haven't been able to find a lot of spare time to write. But this is the last week for the musical so hopefully I'll be updating regularly in a week or two.**

Chapter 5

It had been on Robb's mind for hours. He had to know if that when Gendry said that he didn't remember anything from last night if he meant sleeping with Arya as well. He waited for Dany to leave before he asked Gendry, knowing that if he asked him in front of her she would most likely yell at him for asking him such a "personal question".

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Daenerys got up from the table. "I'll be right back." When she was out of earshot Robb nudged Gendry. He looked up from reading _A Game of Thrones._

"What?" he whispered irritated.

"Exactly how much do you remember from last night?" Robb asked in hushed voice.

"I don't know," Gendry sighed, "I remember getting pretty wasted but other than that, it's all a blur."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um," Gendry crunched up his face as he thought for a moment, "I'm not sure exactly. Like I said, it's all a blur."

"Do you remember doing anything other than drinking?"

"Well, other than eating a shit ton of food, no." Gendry went back to reading his book.

Robb contemplated telling Gendry about what happened between him and Arya. He knew he should but at the same time he didn't want Gendry to remember. Robb thought that maybe if Gendry didn't remember he and Arya wouldn't go out or doing anything else together ever again. But not telling Gendry was worse than him going out with Arya.

Just as Robb was about to tell Gendry about what happened last night, Robb's phone started buzzing. He pulled it out and was about to hit ignore until he saw who it was.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this call," Robb told Gendry as he hastily got up from the table and walked quickly out of the library.

"Hey Arya," Robb said into the phone, "listen I need to tell you-"

Arya cut him off. "Why the hell hasn't Gendry answered any of my calls?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about Arya." Robb paused for a moment.

"Go on."

"Okay, well," Robb laughed uncomfortably, trying to think of what to say exactly, "Gendry doesn't remember anything from last night."

There was silence at the other end and Robb was about to ask Arya if she was still there when she spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"He said he doesn't remember anything other than getting completely wasted and that it's 'all a blur'."

"Well then how do you know he doesn't remember…you know?"

"Because I'm fairly certain that if he remembered fucking his best friend's sister he would say something about it."

Again, Arya was silent. After a few minutes Robb said, "I have to go now, I'll talk to you later." Arya muttered a good-bye and Robb hung up. He turned around to go back inside and ran straight into someone walking out of the library. Books went flying everywhere as Robb murmured his apologies at the woman. She scurried to pick them up off the ground and mumbled "It's okay" to him. He went to grab one of her books off the ground just as she was reaching for it.

"I got it," Robb said picking it up and handing it to her. "You're reading _The Hunger Games_?"

"Yeah," the girl said smiling, "have you read it?"

"Yeah, I love these books, have you seen the movie?"

"No I haven't, but all my friends keep saying how great the books are and so I thought I'd read them and see for myself."

"Well I hope you enjoy them," Robb turned to go, stopped short and spun back around. "I'm Robb Stark, by the way."

"Jeyne Westerling," she said. She shifted her books so she could hold out her hand to him. Robb shook it and said, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

She blushed and said quietly, "I hope so."

* * *

Jon, Dany, and Gendry were talking animatedly when Robb got back to the table.

"So I was thinking of taking her out to dinner or maybe I should take her to see a movie?" Jon was saying. "Or maybe both?"

"What are you talking about?" Robb sat down next to Jon.

"Jon met a girl," Dany smiled.

"You did?" Robb asked. "That's very interesting because it just so happens that I too met a girl."

Dany whirled her head around to look at him. "Seriously? Why is everybody falling in love but me?" she whined.

Gendry laughed. "Don't worry Dany, I don't have anybody either."

"What are you talking about? You have-" she stopped when she recalled that Gendry didn't remember any of the events that had transpired the night before.

"I have what?" Gendry looked around at all of them, a blank look on his face.

"I don't see why we can't just tell him," Dany said to Robb and Jon.

"Tell me what?" Again, Gendry wore a clueless expression so Robb began to explain.

"You know how you can't remember most of last night?" Gendry nodded and Robb continued, "Well one of the things you can't remember was...uh...how do I put this delicately?"

"You fucked Arya Stark last night," Jon said bluntly.

Gendry was confused for a moment, not recalling his night with Arya at all, then suddenly his eyes widened as he began to remember all the events from the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Night Before

Gendry slammed the door shut behind him. They started down the hallway and had just begun to descend the stairs when Arya spoke.

"God, my brother is such a dick," she said irritably.

"I know you're mad at Robb, I mean I am too, but he's just looking out for you," Gendry assured her. "You're his little sister, he just wants what's best for you."

Arya groaned. "I just wish everybody would stop treating me like a child," she said. "I'm eighteen, I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."

They had reached the bottom of the stairwell and Gendry opened the door and the stepped outside into the chill October air.

"I'm sure Robb knows that, he just doesn't want you to get hurt. Where's your dorm?"

"Just down that street," she pointed. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Arya looked at Gendry, a look of concern on her face.

"Of course not," Gendry said looking into her eyes. "It's just that I kind of have a reputation of, well, being a player and, uh, breaking girls' hearts."

"Really? Because I've known you for years and you've never had a reputation of being a player."

"Are you kidding me? All through high school I would ask a hot girl on a date and then I would completely ignore the next day."

Arya smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just finding it a _little _hard to believe you."

"Fine, you know what, I'm going to prove it to you." Gendry pulled out his phone and began to search through his contacts.

Arya laughed loudly. "You aren't seriously doing this right now, are you? Do you realize how pathetic you're being right now?"

"When it comes to my high school reputation, I will do anything to defend it. Aha!" He clicked on a contact and pressed "call". It started to ring.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Arya asked, her voice mixed with mocking and angered tones.

It was on the third ring. "I asked this girl to prom and dated her for a couple of weeks before dumping her and never speaking to her again." Five rings.

"And you still have her number? That's kind of sad. How do you even know she still uses that number?"

"I don't I-" He heard a click.

"Hello?" Gendry couldn't believe it. Margaery still had the same cell phone number that she did four years ago. He put it on speaker so Arya could listen too.

"Hey, is this Margaery Tyrell?" Gendry smiled triumphantly and looked at Arya who was stunned. Whether she was stunned at the fact that he actually dated Margaery Tyrell or that she actually picked up, he couldn't tell.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Gendry Waters, from high school." When she didn't answer Gendry continued to try and jog her memory. "We went to prom together, dated for a few weeks, I dumped you the day before your birthday, remember all that?" Arya covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Yes," Margaery said bitterly.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, bye now." Gendry started to hang up when Margaery yelled, "Gendry wait!"

Gendry looked at Arya confused and he raised his eyebrows as if to say, "What should I do?"

Arya shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head at the phone.

"Yeah Margaery?"

"I just want to know what you're, um, up to now."

Gendry contemplated continuing his conversation with Margaery. On one hand he didn't want to be rude and just hang up but on the other hand he _really _didn't want to talk to her. But if he did hang up it wouldn't even matter because it's not like he would ever speak to her ever again. He was about to press "end call" when she spoke again.

"Gendry?" Margaery asked to make sure he was still there. There was something in her voice that made Gendry reconsider hanging up on her. _Desperation, _he thought, _with maybe a hint of loneliness. _Gendry began to feel bad for the girl. Maybe after he broke up with her she had gone into a deep depression and was afraid to date. And perhaps she thought that a chance to reconnect with the guy that had broken her heart back in high school would give her the confidence to get back out there and date again.

"I'm, uh, I'm at college."

"Oh, where did you finally decide to go?"

He filled her in on all the details of his life after high school, where he's going to college, what he's majoring in, his new girlfriend (which Arya smiled at), and his annoying, but lovable, roommates.

"Oh my God!" Margaery cried when he had finished. "You're not going to believe this but we're going to the same school!"

Gendry's jaw dropped and he stared at the phone incredulously. He should expected it, most people went to this college after high school, after all they did grow up in a college town, but Margaery had boasted about how she was going to go to Harvard. He wondered what had changed her mind.

"Really?" he asked as Arya shook, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah! I mean I should have known that you went here, practically everyone goes here after high school, I guess I just never really thought about it."

"Yeah me neither." Gendry really wanted to hang up now, but again, he didn't want to leave without being rude. And now that he knew that there was a chance of actually seeing her he really didn't want to leave the conversation on a bad note. "Look I have to go now, maybe I'll talk to you later." He hung up quickly before she could say anything more on the subject. Once it was safe Arya let the laughter she had been holding in for so long escape in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but it's not like I'm actually going to see her again. I went three years without having to see her, I think I can go one more year."

"Oh you poor thing, you have no idea do you?" Gendry have her a perplexed look. She sighed and explained, "She is completely obsessed with you."

Gendry scoffed. " What? No she isn't. You're just saying that because you think it's funny." They arrived at Arya's dorm. She unlocked the front door by using her student ID. They walked inside and used the stairs to get to her room so they could talk more.

"I'm not making it up," she continued as they climbed. "You couldn't hear it? Her voice was pratically _dripping _with her desperation and obsession for you."

Gendry laughed. "Is someone jealous?"

Arya turned to glare at him as she pushed open the door to her floor. "I'm not jealous."

"I don't know, your voice is practically _dripping _with jealousy," he mocked her.

She punched his arm playfully. "You're such an idiot." She stopped in front of one of the many closed doors on the floor. "This is my room." She looked up at him expectantly waiting for Gendry to make a move.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Seriously? That's the goodbye I get?" Arya let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh Gendry, when will you ever learn? You're supposed to give a nice goodbye after fucking a girl you care about."

"Who said I cared about you, maybe I just really wanted to get laid." Arya was going to shove him but when she moved her arms out to push him away Gendry grabbed them and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours to them but was actually only about a minute in reality. They pulled apart, breathless, and stayed close together, holding hands, for another minute before Arya muttered, "I should go now." She turned away from him to unlock the door, opened it then turned back to Gendry to kiss him quickly before saying, "Will you call me tomorrow?"

Gendry smiled and said, "Definitely."

* * *

Gendry was still smiling when he got back to the apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He looked at his phone for the time and saw that it was almost 4:30 in the morning. He wanted to go to bed but he was also hungry so he headed to the kitchen for a snack. He flipped on the lights and jumped back and covered his mouth quickly so he wouldn't wake his friends up with his surprised shriek.

"Hello Gendry." Margaery was sitting on a stool wearing a tight-fitted red dress and drinking a glass of what looked like vodka to Gendry.

"What the hell are you doing here Margaery?" Gendry hissed as quietly as possible.

"Your call got me thinking about us in high school and I realized," she got up from the stool and stood close to Gendry, "that it was a mistake to break up with you and I want to be with you, more than anything in the world." She leaned her face close to his and her lips were barely an inch away from his when he jerked away from her angrily.

"Okay, let's just get some things straight. First of all, I broke up with you. Second, it's nice that you want to be with me, because, let's be honest, who wouldn't, but I have a girlfriend right now, and I don't even like you that much, no offense. And lastly, you're very drunk right now, and so am I, so let's not do something that we're most likely going to regret the next day, okay?"

Margaery looked at him for a few moments. Gendry couldn't tell what she was feeling; she looked sad, angry, and confused all at the same time. All of a sudden she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Gendry pulled away from her and asked angrily, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I just told you-"

"I know what you told me, but let's be honest you want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you right now." She began fumbling with the zipper on his pants.

"I-" Deep down, he wanted to say no, to tell her that he didn't want to do this, but the drunken voice in his head and the feeling in his pants were telling him that he did want it. Without another moment's hesitation, he pulled Margaery's shirt over her head and she helped him pull down his pants. A thought about how much this would hurt Arya came to him suddenly. He ignored the thought and pushed Margaery onto the floor, hoping he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gendry?" Dany asked him worriedly. "Are you okay?" He had a blank look on his face and had been unresponsive for the last few minutes.

Gendry blinked and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I gotta go." He stood up and left the library.

"That was weird," Jon said once Gendry was gone.

"Yeah," Robb agreed, "there's something odd going on with him."

"What makes you say that?" Dany asked.

"Arya told me that Gendry promised to call her today and he never did."

"So?" Jon asked indifferently. "I hook up with girls that I promise to call all the time and I never call them."

"But I feel like Gendry's different, you know? Like he actually cares about Arya, that she's not just 'some girl' to him."

Dany shrugged. "I don't know what to say Robb. If you want to know what's up with Gendry, why don't you ask him?"

"What if he won't tell me?"

"Then don't pry," Daenerys said sternly. "If he won't tell you then it's obviously his business, not yours." With that, she stood up and left.

* * *

The next day, after class, Daenerys heard someone calling her name. She whirled around and saw Jorah Mormont running towards her. When he reached her she asked, "Hey Jorah, what's up?"

Breathlessly, he said, "I was wondering if you want to join my study group."

"Your study group?" She didn't even realize that there was a study group for her world religions class.

"Yeah, it's me, Doreah, Irri, Jhiqui, and Quentyn. Oh, and Drogo."

Daenerys considered for a moment. She wasn't too fond of Jorah, he could be really annoying at times, and even Quentyn could be a bit irritating, but Drogo was a completely different story. Dany had been admiring him from afar since the first day of the semester. He was incredibly good-looking, with luxurious black hair, dark, tan skin, and large, rippling muscles that made Dany go weak at the knees. Maybe joining Jorah's study group wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sure, why not?" she told him. Jorah smiled, told her the details, and went on his way. Dany smiled the whole way home to herself as she planned what she would wear to the study group the next night.

* * *

"Which one?" Jon held up two ties for Robb to compare.

"The blue one," Robb told him. Jon threw the red one on the couch next to Robb and began to tie it around his neck as Dany walked into the apartment. She looked at Jon confused and asked, "What's all this?"

"Jon has a date tonight," Robb answered.

"With Ygritte No-Last-Name?"

"Yep," Jon said looking down at his tie annoyed. "But only if I can tie this damn tie."

Dany rolled her eyes. "Here, let me help." She went over to him and untied his tie so she could start over. As she tied she asked, "So where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking that Italian restaurant downtown," he responded. He looked at Dany as she finished looping his tie around his neck and pulled it tight. "Thanks," Jon said when she was done.

She smiled. "No problem."

"It's getting kind of late," Robb announced.

"Yeah," Jon said as he glanced at his phone, "I should probably go now." He shrugged on his jacket and opened the door. "I'll see you later!" he called before shutting the door.

Once he was gone, Robb turned to Dany. "So how was class?"

"It was fine," she answered.

Robb looked at her suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

Dany laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You seem like you're in a better mood than usual."

"Well that's because I'm joining Jorah's study group tomorrow."

Robb was confused. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, but I do like Drogo."

"Ah, now I get it."

Dany smiled. "So where's Gendry?"

Robb shrugged. "He came back at around eleven last night and I saw him briefly this morning, but other than that, I haven't seen him."

"Hm," Dany said falling back onto the couch next to Robb, "I wonder where he's been."

* * *

Gendry took a drink of his Jack Daniels and leaned back on Margaery's couch. He had had a rough couple of days and all he wanted was to rest on his own couch in his own apartment, but he was too afraid to face his friends just yet. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day before, when he had gone to apologize to Arya.

* * *

_Once he had left the library, Gendry went in pursuit of Arya's dorm. He had been completely wasted when he walked her home the night before, but he somehow managed to remember the way there. _

_When he got there he realized that Arya might not even be there. He contemplated going back to his apartment and calling her, then decided that he might as well go in and see since he already came all this way. _

_He knocked on her door, amazed that he remembered her room number, and instead of Arya answering, it was a girl who looked almost identical to her. He guessed that the girl was Arya's roommate._

_"Hey," Gendry said awkwardly, "Is Arya there?"_

_"I'm sorry, who are you?" the girl asked._

_"Oh, sorry, I'm Gendry, I really need to talk-"_

_"Gendry Waters?"_

_"Yeah, how many other Gendrys_ _do you know?"_

_"Right, sorry, but I don't think Arya wants to talk to you. But it was nice meeting you!" She began to shut the door but Gendry stopped it with his foot._

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"Jeyne Poole."_

_"Look, Jeyne, can you ask Arya to just give me a chance to explain myself?"_

_Jeyne sighed and looked behind her. Then she turned back to Gendry and opened the door all the way. "Come on in," she said._

_He stepped into the room and immediately noticed the pluthura of One Direction posters scattered all over the walls. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Jeyne._

_"Are all these yours?"_

_She looked down sheepishly. "Yes."_

_He let out a small laugh before crossing the room to where Arya was sitting. She was at her desk, giving Gendry an angry stare. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly._

_"I just wanted to apologize for not calling you and..." he trailed off, not knowing how to tell her delicately._

_"And what?" Arya urged him to go on._

_"And for sleeping with Margaery."_

_Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "You what?" she shouted._

_"I'm sorry, I was wasted and it just happened, but I swear that it won't ever again."_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Arya, please-"_

_"I think it's time for you to leave." Jeyne grabbed Gendry's arm and led him out of the room and into the hallway. She closed the door behind them. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come back. She can hold a grudge for a pretty long time."_

_"Okay," Gendry said sadly, "will you just let her know that I am truly and deeply sorry?"_

_Jeyne nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."_

_"Thanks." Gendry turned around and left, wondering if Arya would ever forgive him._

* * *

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" Margaery asked playfully as she came into the living room and sat down next to Gendry on the couch. She planted a kiss on his lips and asked, "What'cha watching?"

Gendry hadn't even realized the TV was on. He shut it off and looked at Margaery. "Are you okay with me staying here?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't think I'm a burden?" Gendry joked.

Margaery giggled. She pulled him in and kissed him on the lips again, harder this time. Gendry pushed her onto the back of the couch and gripped her waist. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that said, "This isn't right." He tried to push that thought away as Margaery helped him pull her shirt up and over her head. As he went down to kiss her neck, the feeling came again. But this time it was followed by the realization that he missed Arya and the way she made him fight to be on top. All of a sudden he stopped kissing Margaery and sat up. She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, sitting up and putting her arm around him.

"Don't call me that," Gendry said sternly. He pushed her away. "And don't fucking touch me." He stood up and started putting on his coat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "And where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home, this was a mistake," he told her.

"You fucking asshole! If you walk out that door you will never see me again!"

Gendry smiled. "That's the plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! I promise that I'll try and update more often from now on. Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouraging me to update soon. Now finally, here is the long-awaited chapter 8 of Game of Roommates.**

Gendry slammed the door shut as he came in, startling Robb and Daenerys who were sitting on the couch watching _Pretty Little Liars. _

"Whoa," Dany said, "I know you're angry but don't take it out on our poor defenseless little door! He's been through so much already and he never did anything to hurt you."

"What are you so angry about anyway?" Robb asked as Gendry sat down on the armchair by the couch.

"Everything," he replied, leaning his head back exasperated.

"Well that's specific," Dany rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Gendry, we're your friends, you can tell us anything," Robb said sympathetically.

"I know, but I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Gendry got up.

"But-" Robb started as Gendry went into his room, banging the door shut behind him.

"Remember what I said, don't pry," Dany said. "I'm sure he'll tell us eventually, but if he wants space right now, then that's what we'll give him because we're good friends."

"Do we really _have _to be good friends though?" Robb grumbled.

"If you want Gendry to keep paying for your part of the rent when you can't then yes, we do."

"Fine," Robb consented, "if he wants to go punch a pillow in peace then I'll let him, but he better tell me _something _when he comes back out."

Dany giggled. "Alright, sounds good. Now pay attention; Aria just got a text from A."

"Who's A?"

"I don't know."

"Haven't you been paying attention?'

"Yes, but Robb," she sighed as she tried to explain to him, "the whole point of this show is that these girls are getting messages from an unknown source that calls themselves A."

"Oh, so _that's _what this show's about!"

Dany groaned.

* * *

"Roberts?"

Ygritte shook her head, again.

"C'mon! Just give me one more hint!" They had already had dinner and now Jon and Ygritte were walking in the park while Jon tried to guess her last name. She had already given him one hint - it started with an R - but after more than 20 tries he was exhausted of the game.

"Ready to give up yet?" she teased.

"Only if you tell me what it is."

"Nope, not telling you."

"Why not?" Jon whined.

"Because if I told you you might not like me anymore," she answered softly. "And trust me, you don't want to know anyway."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well then sucks to be you because that's the last hint I'm giving you."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right."

"I always am."

"I don't hate you Ygritte, I really _really _hate you, with a burning passion."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well then you're really _really _dumb because I'm delightful."

"Oh definitely," Jon said sarcastically, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "That's why you're still single."

"What if I'm not actually single and I went on a date with you because I felt bad for you? You do give off that desperate and lonely vibe..."

"So this is a pity date?"

"Maybe."

"Then you should probably give me a pity kiss."

"Ha ha, no."

"But I'm desperate and lonely and I haven't been kissed in so long!"

"Well in that case..." Ygritte trailed off as she leaned her face up towards Jon's. Jon bent his head forward, watching her lips as they slowly crept closer and closer until...

She pulled away. "I guess I'll make you wait for it."

Jon pouted. "Why are you ruining my life?" Then he brightened when he thought over what she had just said. "So does that mean you'll go on another date with me?"

"I guess if I really _have _to."

Jon grinned and walked her back to her apartment. As he said goodbye he remembered something and called after her, "Wait- you never told me your last name!"

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

A little after noon the next day Dany made her way to the library. She knew she was late and would have arrived on time if she hadn't spent so much time figuring out what to wear. She wanted to look cute but also sexy. She wanted to look like she made an effort to look good but not like she was trying too hard. After many aggravating minutes she finally settled on a short blue sweater dress with long sleeves, white ballet flats, hair down and natural, and no accessories except a silver crescent moon necklace.

Dany made her way through the library and found the study group's designated room with no trouble at all. When she walked in she saw that they were all sitting there with their books open and completely engrossed in their conversation. They all looked up at her as she closed the door behind her.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly before finding an empty seat between Quentyn and Irri and, most importantly, right across from Drogo.

"Oh it's no problem Daenerys," Jorah assured her with a smile. "We're just glad you came. We're on page 343 and we're discussing the differences between Hinduism and Buddhism right now."

"Fun," Dany said sarcastically as they continued their discussion.

* * *

"Robb!" Robb whirled around upon hearing his name being called. He spotted Jeyne coming toward him struggling to hold a large box.

"Hey Jeyne," he answered, "need some help with that?"

"That'd be great, thanks," she replied breathlessly as he took the box from her.

"What's in here?" he asked as they walked down the street side by side.

"Stethoscopes, heart monitors, you know, just regular medical supplies." Robb raised his eyebrows so she explained, "I'm a nursing major."

"Oh," he responded. "You're a nurse. That's hot."

She laughed. "Well _technically _I'm not a nurse yet."

"Whatever, you're still hot."

Jeyne blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So when are we going on that date you promised me?"

"I never asked you out on a date," she said confused.

"But I bet you want to though."

"Wow Robb, you sure know how to charm a girl." Jeyne sounded more annoyed than joking.

"So, do you want to go out or not?"

"No, I don't," she said bitterly and took the box back from Robb. "But it was nice seeing you again. And thanks for carrying this for me." Robb watched her as she walked away from him, more perplexed than ever.

* * *

"Alright," Jorah announced, slamming his book shut, "we'll meet here again next Tuesday, same time. Is everybody okay with that?" The group nodded as they stood up and gathered their things. Daenerys stuffed her book, notebook, and folder quickly into her bag and made her way over to Drogo. But before she could get to him her path was blocked.

"Dany, could I talk to you?" Quentyn asked. "Please?"

Dany looked past him and wished she could just push the boy away from her so she could try and have a successful love life. But Quentyn was looking at her with those big pleading eyes of his that Dany could never say no to.

"Sure Quent," she said, trying her best not to sound as irked as she was at the moment, "we can talk while we walk back to my apartment."

"Thanks Dany," he said, so sweetly that there was no way she could possibly be mad at him.

"So what's up?" she asked as they left the library.

"Um," Quentyn looked around nervously. "How's Gendry?"

Dany raised an eyebrow. "He's fine, why do you ask?"

"Well he hasn't really been talking to me lately even though we're best friends so I was just wondering..." he trailed off and looked down.

"Is that really all you wanted to talk to me about? How Gendry's doing?"

"Not exactly."

Dany looked at him and waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she sighed and said, "He hasn't said anything to us either, but we think that there's something going on with him and Arya. Robb said that he never called her and she was really upset about it. But none of us have gotten a chance to talk to him since Sunday so we're not really sure what's going on."

"Oh."

Again, Dany looked at Quentyn. His head was lowered and he was biting his lip nervously. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched. Dany could tell that there was something that was on his mind but he was too nervous or scared to tell her. "So Quent, what exactly was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Quentyn was silent for a couple of moments before he muttered something that Dany couldn't hear.

"What? I'm sorry Quent, but you need to speak up."

"I like Gendry." His voice was still soft but it was loud enough for Dany to hear.

"You like him as in, you want to be more than friends?"

He nodded.

Dany stared straight ahead and let Quentyn's confession sink in. "Wow," she finally said.

"You won't tell anyone right?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. But I think you should tell him."

Quentyn's eyes widened. "No way! I can't tell him that! It could ruin our friendship."

"He's had so many problems with girls in the past that maybe it's because he _is _gay, you never know."

"But we're _friends _Dany, you don't understand. If I tell him I like him and he doesn't feel the same way we might never be friends the same way again. I can't risk that."

Dany pondered what to do for a second before saying, "Well then, I don't know what you should do about that. But maybe you should try and talk to him. If he won't talk to us, maybe he'll talk to you. After all, you guys are best friends."

Quentyn nodded. "Okay. Thanks Dany."

"You're welcome Quent. I'm always here if you ever need someone to talk to."

* * *

Jon put his laptop into his bag and started for the door. Just before he pushed it open he heard someone call his name from behind.

"Can I talk to you for a second Jon?" It was Professor Rayder, the professor of Jon's Greek History class.

"Sure," Jon said, backtracking to Rayder's desk. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in an internship at the Baelor Art Museum in the city?"

Jon was shocked. Why would Rayder choose him, out of all the other students, for such a prestigious internship? It's not like Jon was a particularly good student; in fact, he was sure there were hundreds of other students that were much smarter than him. Jon had to know what Rayder was thinking. "Why me?" he asked.

"Do you not want it?"

"No! Of course I want it! I mean, who wouldn't? I was just wondering why you're asking me instead of someone else? I'm sure you could find _someone _that's _way _smarter than I am."

Rayder chuckled. "It has nothing to with intelligence, Jon. If it did you'd probably be the last person I'd ask. I chose you because I think you're the most worthy of the internship. You're the only one who's capable of understanding what an incredible opportunity this is."

Jon was speechless. He had no idea that Rayder thought of him like that. Truth be told, he actually thought that Rayder hated him. "Um, wow," he finally managed, "thank you so much. I would love the internship."

"Great, I'll tell Tyrion that you're interested and then I'll let you know when your interview is."

"Alright, is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Yes, you can go now Jon."

Jon turned to go as the door to the classroom was pushed open by a familiar redhead.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if-" Ygritte stopped as soon as she saw Jon standing there bewildered.

"Hi Ygritte, I was just talking to Jon about an internship," Rayder said.

"Oh you were?" Ygritte said, still looking at Jon.

Jon shook himself out of his daze and said, "Yes, I was just leaving now. I'll see you later Professor." He hurried past Ygritte and stopped just outside the door and thought about what he had just learned. Ygritte, the girl that he was crazy about, was the daughter of Mance Rayder, who, even though there was a possibility that he might like him, still scared the shit out of him. Ygritte was right, he really didn't want to know her last name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but this is kind of a filler chapter and I promise to put more Arya and Gendry in the next one. Once again, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!**

"I just don't understand!" Robb exclaimed. "What the fuck did I do wrong?"

"You were such an asshole that I'm not sure you even deserve to know," Jon said and then turned to Dany. "You think we should tell the asshole what he did?"

"I don't know..." she said, tapping her finger on her lips. "He's a big boy, he could probably figure it out on his own."

The three of them were sitting around their apartment talking about Robb's encounter with Jeyne while Gendry sat in his room sulking.

"Ha ha, you guys are hilarious," Robb said sarcastically. "Seriously though, will you _please _tell me what I did wrong?"

Dany sighed. "You didn't ask her out properly."

Robb raised his eyebrows. "_Really_? That's _it_?"_  
_

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Dany said. "Girls care a lot about how a guy asks her out on a first date."

Robb rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! It's true, right Jon?"

Jon looked up from his phone at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

Dany slapped him lightly. "Jon! Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that Ygritte hasn't texted me back in over two hours and I'm wondering if I should call her or-"

Robb cut him off. "Look, we can discuss your love life later but right now we're discussing mine so shut it."

"Fine, Robb just ask her out on a date properly and you're all set to go. Now Ygritte-"

"No, no, no! He can't just ask her out on a date!" Dany said.

"What?" Robb said confused. "You just said that that's what I need to do!"

"_No_, I said that that's what you _should've _done. Now that you've fucked it all up you need to do something much more impressive, so she can't say no."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Robb asked her.

Dany thought for a moment before it came to her. "You should serenade her!"

Jon laughed while Robb stared at her incredulously. "You want me to _sing _to her?"

"Not just sing, _serenade_," Dany corrected._  
_

"It's the same thing!"

"No, serenading is more romantic."

Robb scoffed. "It doesn't matter what the difference is, I'm not going to do it."

"I think you should, it would be so sweet," Jon teased.

"Oh yeah? Maybe if you sang to Ygritte she'd text you back," Robb countered.

"Hey! She's just really busy, okay!"

"I'm sure she is."

Jon opened his mouth but Dany cut him off. "Shut up you two! Now are you going to sing to her or not?"

"Hell no!"

"Well then I guess there's no hope for you two. Too bad, so sad. Now Jon, tell me about Ygritte."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone!" Robb said. "You honestly think that there's _no _other way for me to get her to go out with me?"

"Nope, no way. So about Ygritte..."

Robb sighed. "Fine, I'll sing to her."

Dany raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Wow, you _really _want to get laid, don't you?" Jon said.

"No, it's just... I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Dany exclaimed.

Robb and Jon groaned.

"Okay," Dany said, "I was thinking you could either sing something by One Direction or Justin Bieber."

Robb grimaced. "Ew, why?"

"Because they're the most romantic artists, duh."

"Oh, definitely," Jon said sarcastically. "'You don't know you're beautiful and that's what makes you beautiful'? Yep, can't get much deeper than that."

"Are you kidding me? 'Swag, swag, swag on you, chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue' is _way _deeper than that," Robb joked.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible," Dany said right as they heard a knock on the door. She jumped up from the couch and opened it.

"Quentyn!" she greeted excitedly and pulled him in.

"Hey Dany," he said, shutting the door behind him. He nodded at Robb and Jon. "Hey guys."

"Hi Quent," Robb said, "what brings you here?"

"I, uh, I just came to see Gendry."

"Well, good luck with that," Jon said.

"Um, thanks?" Quentyn said before knocking on Gendry's door. "Hey Gendry? It's me, Quentyn."

Gendry opened the door slightly and poked his head out. "Are you being followed?" he whispered.

Quentyn furrowed his brow. "Followed? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," he said before grabbing Quentyn's hand and pulling him into his room.

"So we've been trying to get Gendry to talk to us for the last couple of days to no avail and then he comes in and gets Gendry to talk to him right away?" Jon said once they were gone.

"I know right?" Robb said. "What's up with that?"

Dany shrugged. "Quent's his best friend. Now, about your serenade..."

* * *

Quentyn closed the door behind him and Gendry crashed their lips together. Surprised, Quentyn pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Gendry placed his hands on Quentyn's hips and pulled him closer. "I'm so fucking done with girls, Quent. I just want to be with you." He leaned in to kiss Quentyn again but Quentyn pulled away.

"Look, Gendry, we need to talk about Arya."

Gendry sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "What's there to talk about? She hates me and she's never going to forgive me for what I did. And I don't blame her; I fucked up really bad Quent."

Quentyn sat down beside her. "But you still like her, don't you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe?" He shook his head. "I don't know. Quent, can we just not talk about it right now? Can we do something else instead?" He put a hand on Quentyn's thigh and Quentyn shoved it off.

"When I texted you asking if I could come over it was because I wanted to _talk_, not be your rebound."

"So that's why you won't have sex with me? Because you don't want to be just my rebound?"

Quentyn felt the heat rush to his face. "There are a lot of reasons for why I won'ti have sex with you."

"Well then what are they, Quent? And don't say it's because you don't like me that way because I know that you do."

Quentyn's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What? How do you-"

Gendry rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Quent. I see the way you look at me. You'd have to be a complete idiot like Robb and Jon to not notice."

Quentyn looked down at his hands in embarrassment. "Gendry, I'm sorry, I-"

Gendry cut him off. "Quent, it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

Quentyn was silent for a moment before he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I realized when you texted me that you're my one and only _true _friend that legitimately cares about me and I like that. I like _you_, Quent." He rested his hand on Quentyn's thigh again but this time Quentyn didn't move it.

"And you're not just saying that because you're upset about Arya and you need to have sex with someone to get over her?"

"No, I'm not just saying that, I swear." He leaned in closer to Quentyn.

"And you're sure that you're _completely _over Arya?"

"I swear on my mother's grave that I am completely over Arya Stark."

"Okay," Quentyn said, leaning in even closer, "I believe you."

* * *

"Alright," Dany said, "so this Saturday at the football game you're going to sing to Jeyne and ask her out on a date."

"I guess so," Robb muttered.

Dany hit him. "If you're not going to take this seriously then I'm going to ruin all your chances with Jeyne."

Robb rubbed the place where she had hit him. "Alright, alright, calm down, crazy. I'll take this more seriously. Geez, where did you learn to hit so damn hard?"

"I've had a lot of practice," she said, gesturing at Jon who was looking down at his phone with a sad expression.

"Why don't you just call her?" Robb asked him. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I don't want to come off as desperate!"

"But you are desperate," Dany pointed out.

"You know what? It's cool. I'll wait. I mean, it's not like she's never going to text back, right?"

"What do you even want to talk to her so badly about anyway?" Robb asked.

"I just want to tell her that it's totally fine that her dad is Professor Rayder. It's not like it's going to ruin our relationship."

"Wait, her dad is Professor Rayder?" Dany said. "As in, the most terrifying professor on campus?"

"Yeah, I told you this earlier. God Dany, keep up."

"I don't know Jon, is she really _that _great?" Dany said.

"What? Of course she is. Why does it matter who her dad is?"

"Would you say the same thing if her dad was Darth Vader?" Robb said.

"Probably not," Jon said, "but Professor Rayder isn't _that _bad, guys."

Robb and Dany exchanged a look.

"He's not!" Jon exclaimed before they heard a knock on the door.

Robb got up to get it and said, "Yeah, and Anakin Skywalker wasn't _that _bad either before- oh, hey Sansa."

Sansa ignored him and walked in demanding, "Where the hell is Gendry?"

"He's in his room, why?" Jon said.

"I really need to talk to him," she said, walking to his door. "It's about Arya."

"What about Arya?" Robb asked.

Sansa ignored him. "Gendry, it's Sansa Stark, I _really _need to talk to you."

They heard a faint "go away" from inside the bedroom.

"Gendry, _please _open up, it's about Arya."

There was silence and then the door creaked open to reveal a shirtless Gendry. "I don't care what you have to say about her," he said. "I'm completely over her."

"She thinks the same thing, that's why she has a new boyfriend."

Everyone shouted at once, "What?"

Sansa nodded, still looking at Gendry.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Jaqen H'ghar."


End file.
